A Meeting with the Umbra Witch
by August Florence Waters
Summary: Told in the point of view of a shapeshifting Mii Gunner named Anton. He unknowingly ends up in a Muspelheim shortly after arriving in Noatun in Europe, only to be followed by the famous Umbra Witch who seems to know about him.


In Kyogre form I swam through the oceans, unknowingly finding myself in Noatun in Europe. I saw a black sea snake swimming by. I went the other way and surfaced, and transformed into my Mii form. Then I fell through this colorful portal, unaware that the sea snake I saw swimming by me transformed into a bespectacled woman who followed me into the portal. We both ended up in the same small place with a bridge leading to a small area.

"Were you...following me all of a sudden?" I asked her.

"Yes...I have," she replied. "I've seen you before... You're that man in blue with your bespectacled hibiscus wife, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm Anton. There's nothing more important to me than my friends as well as my wife and kids."

"Call me Cereza, or better yet, Bayonetta," the woman said. "We're in a Muspelheim. Ready to fight some angels...Anton?"

My eyes widened. This Bayonetta...she fights angels, the very beings August and I revere for so long...? I reluctantly agreed, and tapped into my crystal's power to take on my Mii Gunner form. We went forward, and upon reaching the small area angelic soldiers called Affinities appeared. One Affinity was about to impale me with a spear, but I saw Bayonetta magically conjuring an iron maiden and kicking it in there to impale it, and the iron maiden closing on it to crush it to death.

 _Are these the angels Bayonetta mentioned?_ I thought. Looking at the Affinities I realized that they may have wings like the angels August and I revere, but they're not like the angels depicted in the Bible. This put me in a fighting mood, and I shot my Stealth Missiles on the Affinities, tearing their flesh off, then followed up with Charge Blasts to destroy them.

More angelic monsters from Fearless and Fairness to Grace and Glory appeared after Bayonetta and I defeated the last of the Affinities. She dealt with Fearless, magically conjuring a Catherine wheel to stab its back with, then kicking it back to make the wheel roll and impale the beast to death as it hit a wall. I dealt with Fairness, dousing it with my water magic and following up with a Charge Blast to defeat it. We dealt with Grace next, and Bayonetta conjured an ancient crushing device to put it in a tight spot. She turned the wheel of the crushing device while I pushed the device's "right hand" to grip and crush Grace. We did the very same thing to Glory.

After defeating Fearless, Fairness, Grace, and Glory, an angelic woman called Joy appeared. I saw Bayonetta magically conjuring a steel horse with a spiked back (which I thought of as like a Trojan horse), and sat on the head of the horse. She lassoed Joy with a magic chain, and put her on the horse's spiked back, and pulled on the chain to snap off her neck and impale her body with the horse's spiked back.

With Joy defeated, an angelic serpentine creature called Inspired appeared. Bayonetta and I cooperated to whittle down Inspired's vitality. Then she conjured a Smash Ball, and allowed me to break it.

"He's all yours, top hat hubby," she said to me.

I nodded. I infused my Soul Shooter with Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, and Clear Magicites, and aimed my arm cannon at the downed Inspired. I conjured my three mini cannons and unleashed my Full Ultima Blast to disintegrate Inspired with ultimate magic energy. Before we knew it, we defeated all the angelic foes in the Muspelheim. Then, I saw something appeared beside the bridge: a Moon Pearl. Bayonetta gave a kiss to destroy the light barrier that trapped us. She picked up the Moon Pearl and we both left the Muspelheim, reappearing in Noatun.

"Here, take this," Bayonetta said, giving me the Moon Pearl. "I'm sure your lovely wife will love it."

I took the Moon Pearl. "Thank you...Bayonetta," I said.

We both left Noatun by water. I once again took on Kyogre form while Bayonetta unleashed her Snake Within. We parted ways, but I mentally left the Umbra Witch with a thought that we would meet again someday.


End file.
